La canción del soldado
by Mirchu
Summary: Las canciones tristes puedes crear lazos indestructibles, esto fue lo que aprendió Yuri Plisetsky al escuchar a Otabek. YuriXOtabek


**Buenas! Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre esta pareja, y la verdad es que aun soy un poco novatilla con el tema de los fanfics, así que tened un poco de paciencia conmigo XD**

 **Antes de dejaros leer tranquilamente decir que obviamente Yurii! On Ice no me pertenece, sino estos dos estarían juntos desde el principio. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribir!**

* * *

Yuri estaba feliz, completamente feliz, la siguiente competición estaba próxima, y Otabek había decido viajar antes a Rusia alojándose en la casa de su mejor amigo para así aprovechar el máximo de tiempo juntos. Tal era su felicidad, que había estado cantando y tarareando canciones de su infancia durante todo el día, esas canciones que le cantaba su abuelo antes de irse a dormir, junto al fuego del hogar, y que atesoraba en su corazón con gran cariño.

Otabek, acomodado en el sofá, únicamente escuchaba embelesado la dulce voz del menor que le mostraba pedacitos de su infancia, mientras Yuri acompañaba las sinfonías con pequeñas anécdotas.

Oye Beka – dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado, subiendo las rodillas y apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas - llevo todo el día cantando y contándote historias sobre mi pasado, pero tú aun no me has cantado ni contado nada – susurró esto último inflando infantilmente los mofletes, mostrando al verdadero Yuri, ese que únicamente salía con él – quiero una canción.

Lo siento Yuri – dijo el moreno algo apenado – no me se muchas canciones – la mirada del más joven se entristeció al escuchar esto, haciendo que el mayor rectificara sus palabras - únicamente recuerdo una, pero es bastante triste – terminó la frase rascándose levemente la nuca.

¡No importa, quiero escucharla! – exclamó entusiasmado, pues ansiaba conocer mucho más de la infancia de su amigo.

Pero… es muy triste – volvió a remarcar mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

Vamos Beka, es solo una canción, no puede ser para tanto – dijo mientras sonreía con confianza.

Bien – contestó resignado, cerrando los ojos mientras carraspeaba un poco, la verdad es que el cante no era una de sus mejores facetas, pues su voz era mucho más ronca que la del rubio, siendo imposible añadir el deje infantil de las canciones del menor – allá va.

 _Caminando por el campo,_

 _entre las flores vi que había,_

 _una carta ensangrentada,_

 _de cuarenta años hacía._

 _Era de un paracaidista,_

 _de la octava compañía_

 _que a su madre le escribía,_

 _y la carta así decía:_

" _Madre anoche en las trincheras,_

 _entre el fuego y la metralla,_

 _vi a mi enemigo correr,_

 _la noche estaba cerrada._

 _Le apunté con mi fusil,_

 _al tiempo que disparaba,_

 _una luz iluminó,_

 _el rostro que yo mataba._

 _Fijó su mirada en mí,_

 _con sus ojos ya vacios,_

 _¿Madre sabe a quién maté,_

 _aquel soldado enemigo?._

 _Era mi amigo José,_

 _compañero de la escuela,_

 _con quien tanto yo jugué,_

 _a soldados y trincheras._

 _Ahora el juego era verdad,_

 _y mi amigo yace en tierra,_

 _madre yo quiero morir,_

 _ya estoy arto de esta guerra._

La canción continuaba, sin embargo Otabek se vio interrumpido por un leve sollozo proveniente de su lado, abriendo sus ojos y fijando su mirada en Yuri, quien estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Yura… - susurró mientras limpiaba las cristalinas gotas que bañaban su rostro – no debí haber cantado esta canción, ya te advertí que era muy triste – dijo mientras abrazaba al joven.

Beka… no nos pasará lo mismo verdad – murmuró con un casi inaudible hilo de voz, que el mayor pudo escuchar debido a su cercanía.

Yura – dijo al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y dedicaba una mirada divertida a su amigo – no tengo intención de dispararte nunca.

¡Beka, idiota! – dijo mientras empujaba su hombro– sabes que no me refiero a eso, tu… dijiste que yo tenía la mirada de un soldado…

Con esto, ¿me estas queriendo decir que es mi vida la que corre peligro? - volvió a burlarse cariñosamente mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz.

No… - resopló ante los comentarios irónicos de su amigo – solo que creo entender al soldado, antes, no hubiera comprendido la canción, pero ahora… - dijo mientras dejaba que el pelo le cubriera todo el rostro – ahora te tengo a ti, y no quiero perderte, como le ocurre a él…

Eso no va a ocurrir jamás – afirmó tajante, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio, y generando que un leve rubor adornara sus mejillas.

¿Me lo prometes?

Te lo juro

Beka… vuelve a cantar mi canción – dijo mientras se acurrucaba sobre el hombro del mayor

¿Tu canción? – preguntó sorprendido.

Sí, la canción del soldado – susurró con voz adormilada mientras cerraba los ojos.

No creo que esta sea tu canción, tu eres un soldado diferente Yura – murmuró mientras observaba a su amigo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, comenzando a entonar de nuevo la canción.

Es mi canción – susurró dormido tras finalizar la melodía – porque sin Beka, yo también me muero.

El corazón de Otabek se detuvo, Yuri no recordaría al día siguiente lo que había dicho en sueños, pero él jamás lo olvidaría. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado, y sí que era su canción, porque por cosas así, Otabek sentía morirse, pero de amor.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? , espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que me parecen muy tiernos, sobre todo la forma en la que Yuri cambia cuando está con Beka. Definitivamente estos dos tienen que acabar juntos si o si!**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones! :D**


End file.
